


Le lien qui nous unit

by xLouisa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post 84
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLouisa/pseuds/xLouisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une conversation entre Mikasa et Levi suite à la mort d'Erwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le lien qui nous unit

\- Capitaine ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Le lien qui vous unissait avec le commandant, est le même que celui que je partage avec Eren n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Probablement...  
  
Le cœur de Mikasa se serra.  
  
\- Le jour où je pensais qu'il était mort, je voulais mourir à mon tour, parce que je ne voyais pas mon avenir sans lui. Alors que vous, vous continuez de vous battre à nos côtés... Je me sens honteuse de ne pas avoir compris ce lien, de ne pas avoir compris votre détresse... J'ai toujours eu de la rancœur à votre égard, mais finalement, vous êtes une personne respectable. Au nom d'Eren, d'Armin et de moi-même, nous vous présentons nos excuses...  
\- Armin était le meilleur choix. Erwin souffrait de trop, il était temps qu'il sorte de cet enfer, et il aurait été égoïste de ma part de le rappeler...  
\- Vous-même vous ne croyez pas à ce que vous dites...  
  
Levi lâcha son ' tch ' habituel, faisant légèrement sourire son interlocutrice, avant de partir pour ses appartements. Il profita de sa solitude, pour laisser quelques larmes faire leur chemin sur ses joues pâles afin d'alléger son cœur.  
  
Finalement, l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité restait avant tout un être humain...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments ? Kudos ?


End file.
